


One Hero on a Quest

by TheOtherOdinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But It's Hella Implied, Gen, Humor, No Sex, POV Outsider, this might be the least serious thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: Not all heroes wear capes. Except on Asgard. On Asgard they wear capes.





	One Hero on a Quest

All of Asgard would soon know of him. Songs would be sung throughout the realms of his triumph. His name would become legend.

Vidar the Valiant.

Or Vidar the Victorious.

Venturesome? Vigilant? Maybe Venerable?

But soon, all would know his name. Whatever he decided on.

Because Vidar would be the one who returned Prince Loki to his family.

It had been over a year since the youngest son of Odin-king vanished from the realms. Beyond the sight of even Heimdall the Watchman. At first, those closest assumed the young prince had gone wandering as he was wont to do at times.

 _Just as flighty as his father that one_ , people said. Presumably where Odin couldn’t hear them.

But the days bled into weeks and then months and his family grew frantic with worry. Wild tales circulated throughout taverns across Asgard of roving bandits having kidnapped the prince. Stories of Prince Loki being held in a cave were told, as were stories of him being sold into slavery. Vidar even heard a story about Loki vanishing into the void.

The eldest Odinson went abroad with his famed companions dozens of times, each time declaring - loudly - he would return with his missing brother. Each time returning - even more loudly, gods the thunder that boy made - without his brother. Before long Odin stood in his hall with the queen at his side and announced a reward for Loki’s return. A handsome sum, to be sure. But everyone in Asgard knew to return the king and queen’s youngest child to them would bring much richer reward than a mere storeroom full of gold.

Whomever brought Prince Loki of Asgard home to his kin would be known to all.

Vidar the Virtuous. It had a nice ring to it.

And all it took was a bit of luck. Vidar just happened to be napping in a broom closet on Alfheim - one slept where one must when travelling the less civilized realms - when he overheard some fellows discussing the plight of Prince Loki.

“Heard that once caught the eye of En Dwi Gast when last he passed through looking for fighters for those games of his.”

“Heard the prince had been sneaking around with that one behind Odin’s back. That didn’t last long once the king found out.”

“Heard the queen personally hurled the Grandmaster through a portal in space after catching him playing bed tag with her son.”

“All of them running around looking for the little bugger, did any think to go look in Gast’s bed?”

There was a lot of sniggering laughter. How was anyone to sleep in such an accursed place?

But Vidar wasn’t deterred. He had a lead. The Grandmaster. En Dwi Gast. The Elder who was last seen in Asgard mere months before the young prince vanished. All it took was a trip to five libraries and one bribed dwarf and Vidar knew exactly where to find this Grandmaster.

Vidar the Visionary.

It was no small work to find a ship to take him to Sakaar. Nor to sneak his way past the patrols and scavengers that roamed this terrible planet. But Vidar persevered. He found his way into the Grandmaster’s grand citadel and with great cunning, Vidar made his way into the restricted area where this Elder creature was known to keep his private lair.

Vidar the Vigilant.

Stopping before a mirrored surface, Vidar checked his appearance. Hair was neat. Cape nicely pressed, prepared to flare out dramatically when he burst into a room. Sword well polished. As were his boots. Vidar the Vain he was not, but it didn’t hurt to ensure one looked one’s best before rescuing a prince.

With a mighty cry and a kick to the door, Vidar charged into the Grandmaster’s suite. Another cry wrenched from his throat at the sight before him.

He did it. He found the lost Prince Loki. Naked. Bound and blindfolded to the bed of a foul fiend!

“Who is that? En, is that you making that racket? Did you bring my wine?”

Vidar leaped into action at once. “Have no fear, Prince Loki. It is I - Vidar the…, um, I have come to set you free and return you to the arms of your loving family.”

“What? You’re who? What!”

With two slashes of his sword, Vidar freed his prince. The prince sat up at once, snatching off his blindfold and leveling Vidar with a vicious glare.

“What are you doing here? Who told you I was here?”

Vidar gulped in the face of prince’s fury. He was only glad it wasn’t fury intended for him. This Grandmaster was in for a reckoning when he found his prisoner was freed.

“Oh. An unexpected guest. Well, this is different. But I like surprises.”

Vidar whirled, sword raised, at the voice behind him. The Grandmaster stood in the open doorway. An deceptively unassuming creature if ever there was one.

“Friend of yours, my pet?” The Grandmaster had the gall to ignore him - Vidar the Vengeful.

Prince Loki’s fury grew. At Vidar. “You will answer me at once - how did you know I was here?”

Vidar gaped. “I guessed.”

“You _guessed_?”

“There were stories of the Grandmaster’s interest in you circulating after your disappearance, my prince. You were nowhere to be found anywhere else in the realms. No one else guessed you’d been abducted here though. Only I,” Vidar tried not to brag. It was very difficult. But Vidar the Vocal wasn’t anywhere on his list, now was it?

“Abducted? By whom?”

“What?” Vidar was confused. He looked back and forth between his prince and his terrible kidnapper. Who seemed more amused than anything else. Vidar pointed his sword. “By the Elder known as En Dwi Gast, the Grandmaster.”

Loki settled hands on his hips. His still naked hips. Vidar did his best not to look. He noticed the Grandmaster had no such honour. “I’ve not been abducted by him, nor anyone you stupid fool!”

That hurt.

“Why would you think such a preposterous thing?” Prince Loki demanded.

“What else was anyone to think, my prince?” Vidar said. “You disappeared a year ago. The king has declared you missing and offered reward for your safe return.”

Prince Loki blinked. Then blinked again. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously as they left Vidar and settled on his captor. Or his something.

“WHAT?! I've been gone _a year?_ ”

The Grandmaster grimaced. “Did I forget to mention time moves differently here on Sakaar?“

Having no desire to be known as Vidar the Voyeur, he carefully backed out of the bedchamber into the outer corridor. But even there, there was no escaping the sounds of Prince Loki’s displeasure.

The reward from the king would be nice. More than enough to buy land well away from the capital to go with his newly decided upon pursuit. Whenever anyone remembered the return of Loki to Asgard, they would surely think of Vidar of the Various Vegetables.

 

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> This silliness first appeared on [my Tumblr blog](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/167506954869/the-grandmasters-line-about-time-being-different) in response to a fun ask about a younger Loki sneaking off to visit the Grandmaster who neglects to mention the time works differently on Sakaar thing to him. The title comes from a line in the ask. Thanks anon!


End file.
